Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear vibration actuator, and more particularly, to a bar type linear vibration actuator.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, in portable electronic devices, such as a portable phone, an e-book terminal, a game machine, or a portable multimedia player (PMP), for example, a vibration function has been utilized for various applications.
In particular, a vibration generating apparatus for generating the vibration has been mainly equipped in the portable electronic device to be used as an alert function that is a soundless receiving signal.
To keep pace with multi-functionalization of the portable electronic device, a demand for a miniaturized, integrated, and multi-functional vibration generating apparatus is being increased.
Recently, the portable electronic device has generally adopted a touch type device which touches and inputs the portable electronic device according to the user demand which wishes to simply use the portable electronic device and may use a haptic module which is a kind of sensation interface so as to make the user more easily and conveniently communicate with a computer or a program. The haptic signifying “tactile recognition” widely includes a concept of more diversifying a feedback for a touch by reflecting a user's intuitive experience on an interface, in addition to a concept of a touch input which is an input technology.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0049204 describes a conventional coin type linear vibrator, which provides an inner space having a predetermined size through cylindrical upper case and lower case and has a fixed part and a vibrating part disposed therein.
The linear vibrator disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2012-0049204 has a cylindrical shape as described above and thus needs to keep a predetermined diameter to accommodate components. Thus, considering characteristics of the portable electronic device, miniaturization and thinness of the portable electronic device cannot but have a limitation due to the coin type linear vibrator.